Flipside
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Jenova, the Calamity who fell from the sky & Minerva's existence transcends all matter. Jenna is a gentle cursed with mind reading and the inability to turn it off. Min is stubborn and can read the history of a person, place, or thing. Best Friends. AU.
1. Prologue: The Coin

_(Author's Note: I previously posted this on Deviantart as SpryteMage. We are the same user. Don't tell me I'm stealing and don't tell her she's being stolen from. Same person. I swear.)_

_Over two thousand years ago the animals of the World fought. Wolves and Moombas fought the Moogles, guardians of nature. The Chocobos combatted the cats, lions, and tigers of the world. Just when it seemed the world would die...Minerva descended, bringing with her the Cetra, the Planet's children. And so there was a time of peace in which the world flourished and healed._  
_ However, that peace did not last. The world suffered a major injury in what was a Northern Mountain Range. It became nothing but a Crater at the arrival of Jenova. When she first appeared, Minerva allowed her to roam the world freely, not suspecting that she wasn't really the form she held-a young woman who'd lost her family in the crash. Jenova excepted the kindness, though startled by it, and slipped into society for a time._  
_ Before long however, Jenova began to kill Cetra, one at a time, take the form of one she had killed, and get close to their loved ones. Then she would repeat the process. As they began the numbers of Cetra began to fade and was barely above the number of humans (originally a 100:1 Ratio), Minerva took action. She had the Cetra remaining aid her two create two magical crystals-a final weapon against Jenova, and a power to stop it if it fell in the wrong hands. The world produced seven weapons-six to combat Jenova and protect the Cetra. The humans weren't even noticed by those six. However, the seventh Weapon laid dormant, its only purpose to take the energy from the planet before Jenova did, if it managed to wipe out all of the world's people._  
_ However, because the Weapons were destroying humans in the process, Minerva had no choice. She challenged Jenova, returning to the crater. Jenova, desiring Minerva's energy, did arrive, with the Weapons in tow. With that, Minerva exerted most of her energy and sealed away the weapons and Jenova into the crater itself. Minerva only just managed to escape to Banora, where she was seen going into the caves before disappearing from history, only her words left etched into the rocks..._


	2. Chapter One: Subject

_Thirty-Five Years Before Meteorfall... _

**To: President Shin-Ra**  
**From: Gast Faremis**  
**Subject: Crater Excavation**

Dear Sir,  
My team and I have uncovered an organism buried deep with in the Northern Crater. It appears to be humanoid to an extent, but its molecular structure is like nothing I've ever seen before. Found faint signs of a memorial nearby-reads J-E-N-O-V-A. I request the means to transport Subject to Nibelheim Mansion for further research.

Gast Faremis

**To: President Shin-Ra**  
**From: Vincent Valentine**  
**Subject: Banora Caves Search**

Dear Sir,  
I found our missing poet friend. It took a while, but he was under Banora as suspected, reading the various engravings on rocks. However when I found the subject, he kept circling what I originally mistook for a statue. It seems to be petrified remains or something along those lines. I myself have no idea what it is, but as I tried to take the Poet away he began repeating one word over and over: Minerva. My orders specified if I discovered anything strange to state it, so I have.

Vincent Valentine

**To: Gast Faremis**  
**From: Hojo**  
**Subject: Jenova/Minerva**

Gast  
Request to take DNA samples from both. Wish to see if the same system we use to duplicate cats and dogs would work to show us what the beings would be like. Already taking Jenova cells for experiment with child. Just need access to Minerva.

Hojo

**To: Hojo**  
**From: Gast**  
**Subject: Re-Jenova/Minerva**

Granted. Passcode: 63091

_Seven years before Meteorfall _

**To: Hojo**  
**From: President Shin-Ra**  
**Subject: Missing SOLDIER**

Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were both part of the Jenova, project, correct? The project YOU were supposed to be monitoring? Exactly what went wrong that resulted in two of our best SOLDIER going AWOL? Could it be a flaw in the experiment? And should we expect similar of Sephiroth in the near future?

**To: All Shin-Ra Employees**  
**From: Security**  
**Subject: Do not be alarmed**

Despite the black out caused by the attack on the HQ building by Genesis and Angeal, the back up generators have kicked into gear. Nothing to be worried about.

**To: Hojo**  
**From: President Shin-Ra**  
**Subject: Ten Minutes**

The power can't reach the basement labs for ten mintues. Could the Project Flipside be a risk?


	3. Chapter Two: Wake Up

The power had flickered off. The lab techs were screaming and running around. A project that had only once before been active was going to wake up. And the last time five people had died. Now the Goddess Project was waking up again, becoming aware. One of the techs looked into the specimen tube with an M over it warily, nervous.  
"Hey...she's still asleep."  
"Shit! What if the hydroponics malfunctioned?"  
"You mean she's-"  
"Open it up! We can't let her die! The professor would have our heads."  
A higher ranking tech ran to the lock, running the card key through. The tube slowly began to drain, the door sliding open...and the girl's sea green eyes shot open.  
"Sir!" The lower tech began before the girl dove out the door-barely two feet open and landed on the ground outside. Golden hair cascaded down her shoulders, soaked from the sedatives she'd been kept in. All she was covered in was a thin slip of silver silk from under her armpits to just above her knees. On one arm, a tech spotted letters tattooed vertically. She lifted her head slowly and grinned at all of the terrified technicians.  
"Boo."  
They scattered like ants, but she bounded towards the tech with the card key, grabbing it from their pocket and leaping back towards the second specimen tube-a large J was over it. Soon a second girl became visible as the door opened. She was the same age as the first-early twenties-but had paler skin, light blue hair that was longer, and purple eyes. She looked at the first girl in confusion.  
"Min...whats going on?" Min grinned and held a hand out to her friend.  
"We, Jenna, are busting out of here."


	4. Chapter Three: Hearing

Jenna ran frantically, her pale blue hair flying behind her. The guards had gotten close so Min told Jenna to run while she caused a distraction. The problem was Jenna couldn't handle herself as well as Min, and kept hearing things people weren't saying. Things they were thinking as the ghost white girl ran by, with her sky blue hair and eyes, in naught but a soaked white dress.  
_"She must be from Corneo's mansion, poor girl."  
"Wowza! Count my lucky stars she's a cute one."  
"She looks scared. Why is she dressed like that?"  
"Subject spotted."  
"Holy shit! They were spotted at the Reactor and Sephiroth decided we wouldn't turn them into the authorities yet? He's not as bad as I though." _  
Jenna didn't mean to hear them, but she'd been asleep so long it was hard to zone them out. So she ran towards a structure or building she couldn't identify, where there were the least minds shouting. It was dark, dank, and cold, but it was quiet. Well, except she could hear an argument a ways off. Jenna bit her lip and followed the sounds of the voices, as faint as they were. It was better then being alone, and she walked soundlessly.  
"Do you know how many people you could have hurt?"  
It was an argument then. Or...  
_"Not another stupid lecture about honor...." _  
"Angeal, what else could I have done?" The one shouting had red hair and and red coat to match. But something was wrong with him...  
"How about _not _attacking a building during working hours? You could have hurt a civilian or innocent worker!" The owner of his voice had a five o'clock shadow and black hair, wearing that stranger uniform Jenna had seen on the 'SOLDIER' back in the building. He was...off too.  
"Angeal, I don't have all the time in the world to wait!"  
"Genesis, that's no reason to abandon-"  
"Hope, Honor, and Dreams." Jenna stated, reading them before he spoke them. They...felt right.  
Genesis and Angeal flipped around, Genesis drawing his blade as Angeal blinked, seeming to observe how odd she was.  
"Who are you?" Genesis snapped as Jenna looked at them and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry...you're both sick...ill. There is no cure that anyone can find." Genesis's eyes widened before he approached.  
"How do you-"  
"Genesis." Angeal stopped him, his eyes looking up.  
"What?" Genesis snapped as Jenna blinked as well. Angeal sighed. "She isn't alone..."  
"Watch who you draw your sword on or you may lose that arm!" This voice came from above their heads.


	5. Chapter Four: Sensing

_Okay. This is SOLDIER? The people I used to be afraid of catching up with me? Damn they're slow. Or busy. _Min was ducking through alleys to escape her pursuers-SOLDIER, maybe third Class. _What the hell does Shinra take me for? They're making this too easy... _She was moving rapidly, faster then any of them. Min climbed up a cell tower, scaling it easily as her blond hair cascaded down her back. Her feet were still bare, and her silver lab gown still soaked, but she didn't care. She stood on top of the tower, both feet on a horizontal bar as she held a vertical one. Her other hand, however, reached out as she closed her eyes. Now she had to find Jenna. This meant Min was about to sense it all, like she could. The wind picked up, but she was silent, just listening.

_"She must be from Corneo's mansion, poor girl."  
"Wowza! Count my lucky stars she's a cute one."  
"She looks scared. Why is she dressed like that?" _

Min's eyes shot open. Jenna had been spotting running towards a reactor. With that, she dropped from the tower, releasing the bar and letting her feet fall. She caught a flag pole to slow her free fall, then pulled herself into the reactor vents effortlessly. She could hear voices arguing and silently ducked through a gap, watching the two figures speaking. Aggressively.  
"Do you know how many people you could have hurt?"  
"Angeal, what else could I have done?"  
"How about not attacking a building during working hours? You could have hurt a civilian or innocent worker!"  
"Angeal, I don't have all the time in the world to wait!"  
"Genesis, that's no reason to abandon-"  
"Hope, Honor, and Dreams."  
Min glanced to the side. Jenna stood there, reading people like she sometimes did. She'd finished the dark haired one's sentence. And these people-or one of them  
at least, did not seem happy.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm sorry...you're both sick...ill. There is no cure that anyone can find."  
"How do you-" As the red haired one approached Jenna, sword drawn, and Min leaped down the pipe above them. She barely made any noise, but the dark haired one looked up and seemed to see her.  
"Genesis." He called to the red haired one, who stopped.  
"What?" Genesis snapped as Jenna looked up. The dark haired one shook his head.  
"She isn't alone."  
"Watch who you draw your sword on or you may lose that arm!" Min shouted down at them.


	6. Chapter Five: Duel

Jenna smiled lightly as Min dropped down from the pipe, landing on one knee, the other leg bent. Angeal crossed his arms, seeming to want to see the out come as Genesis faced Min.  
"And who are you, blondie?" Genesis snapped.  
"What was that, ginger?" Min hissed as she grabbed a pipe. Genesis faltered for a minute and blinked.  
"I'm holding a sword! You grab a pipe. Whose going to win?"  
"I am." Min replied, twirling it once before blocking Genesis's incoming attack. Angeal chuckled lightly as he approached Jenna.  
"So your friend might yet teach Genesis and important lesson he needs." He commented. Jenna fell silent, backing up a few steps. Angeal stopped in his tracks and sighed, shaking his head before speaking.  
"You read my mind back there, didn't you?"  
"...yes." Jenna whispered.  
"Then you can tell I have no intent to hurt you?" _Poor girl. What did Shin-Ra do to her?_  
"...you're revolting against Shin-Ra, right?" Jenna whispered. Angeal looked to the battle.  
"Yeah. You heard our fight?"  
"Your last attack...damaged a power source. It led to Min and myself escaping." Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder. "And no one was hurt." She added this. Angeal smiled back at her.  
"Thanks. Good to know nothing bad happened, better to know something good did."

Genesis was flustered and Min was amused by this. He had yet to land a blow on her, where as she had landed a dozen. The thing was he thought about his moves too long, she could detect all of them before he swung. To give him hope, she let him swing a vertical slash, only to block it by holding her pipe horizontally, her palms and arms facing him. It was then Genesis's eyes widened, looking at her right arm. Min froze for a moment, realizing he'd read the name tattooed on her arm. It was a sore topic.  
"Miner-" Genesis cried out and grunted as Min rose a knee between his legs and pulled back.  
"Jenna! Let's go!" Jenna glanced at Angeal for a moment, nodded to him, and ran after Min.  
"Good timing..." She whispered to Min, walking beside her, going at the same sped up pace. "SOLDIER is coming. Newly first class. Looking for them." She whispered. Min nodded, taking ways to go around security in Midgar.  
"Come on. We've got a train to catch."


	7. Chapter Six: Why

Min and Jenna sat beside each other on the train. Jenna was looking out the window for a place no one would find them. Min on the other hand, was distracted. Genesis, the red haired young man, had nearly read her name. Min and Jenna were the exact same age, eighteen-years-old. Five years earlier they had found out the truth, before they had been shoved into cryogenic sleep. Jenna was fuzzy on the details of the incident, only that the rumors said someone had died. Frankly she thought it was bull. Hojo probably pinned one of his crimes of them. Jenna could read people like no one had ever seen, and both she and Min's essences were still clear. They had murdered no one.  
Jenna blinked for a moment. The train car was empty. And she could hear nothing. Outside the train....no one was there.  
"Min." She whispered. Min blinked and nodded as they reached the train stop in the middle of no where.  
"We get off. I'll sense around." She said, rising and running to the door. Jenna ran after her quickly, thinking about when they discovered the origin of their powers.

_ They had been thirteen. Min had wanted to go desperately to see the play Loveless with Jenna. The critics were abuzz about it. And everyone who came in and out of Shin-Ra HQ, where Jenna and Min shared a dorm for most of their lives. For some reason they couldn't figure out, Hollander was nervous about letting them go. They'd been begging him to let them go when Hojo stepped out of the lab.  
"Because of who you two are...and where your DNA came from."  
"Our...DNA?" Min whispered as Jenna paled, hearing his thoughts.  
"N-no! We're not! We're us! We're not just clones to follow other paths!"  
"Clones?" Min cried out, turning to the scientists.  
"Your DNA came from two beings we found hidden...sealed away. Goddesses maybe. You have no parents. You're just duplicates."  
"N-no!" Jenna cried out, falling to her knees and holding her head. Min had stared at her arm, at the words.  
"So this name...isn't mine. And her name isn't...."  
"N-no!" _

That had been when Min decided they wouldn't take the names on their arms. So she declared while they were in the infirmary, before they'd been put in a cryogenic slumber, she was Min for now on. And her friend would be Jenna in the future. Just because they were replicated off other DNA didn't mean they were bound to keep those identities. They'd write their own stories.

Min stood on the train stop, her eyes shut as she sensed the surroundings. it was...silent. Something had happened recently...she had to see what.

_ She was seeing things oddly backwards, but then she'd see scenes. It had been an air strike, wiping out all of the structures. The only life to speak of that had died was orchards of Apple Trees. The apples one some trees had blossomed while others hadn't. They were all bluish purple though. Banora. That was the name of the village. A bit further...a Dragon! She knew that Dragon! It was hurt!_

_**Bahamut! No! **_

"Min!"  
Jenna's cry snapped her back as Min's eyes jerked open. She'd fallen to her hands and knees.  
"Min? What did you see?" Jenna whispered. She'd knelt next to her friend in fear. Min sighed lightly.  
"It's safe. No ones there anymore...." Min stood up slowly, walking towards the ruins.  
"Is there shelter?"  
"A cave system with a lake. Still some trees by the entrances. Food and water. Hope you like apples."


	8. Chapter Seven: Sanctuary

It was a bit chilly in the cave system they'd discovered, but Jenna didn't mind. The fact that it had been blown up, as Min had pointed out, meant Shin-Ra would not be looking for them there. Jenna liked it because it was utterly silent, and the subterranean lake calmed her. They'd not been there long when Min came from the ruins of the village baring clothing she's scavenged. Jenna wasn't too picky, taking what Min didn't. Min had called a pair of black jeans and a red tunic top tee shirt that was snug fit and occasionally exposed her midriff. She'd also snagged a pair of red and white tennis shoes, and Jenna had to admit the outfit knocked out the fragile look Min had normally. Jenna had taken a blue denim skirt to her liking and a white button up shirt with a pair of black ballet flats.  
"You look like you're selling bibles!" Min shouted as Jenna emerged. Jenna chuckled, pulling a hand through her shortly cut light blue hair. It fell just below her chin and above her shoulders, unlike Min's blond hair that fell to her hips.  
"Not all of us are as daring as you Min..."  
"Yeah, but does that mean you're going to go around wearing things that read Sunday School?"

"What?" Min approached her. "I didn't mean to offend you." Jenna held up a hand.  
"...Min. Need you to listen. I think someone is coming."  
"But Shin-Ra-"  
"Min!"  
"Fine, fine...." Min muttered, closing her eyes.

_"Angeal, it's not my fault. Stop giving me the silence treatment."  
"...Genesis, we should have at least checked on Zack..."  
"He's your apprentice! He'll be fine!"  
"...we don't know that..."  
"Angeal! People have fallen through that area before!"  
"Once. One Turk."  
"Point is he lived!"_

_"Angeal-"  
"Genesis, shush! Someone else has been through here!"  
"...how? No one else knows about this place!" _

Min swore and looked to Jenna.  
"They're coming! The two from before! Hide!" She snapped before ducking under a ledge. Jenna blinked and turned to where she heard them coming and ducked behind a pile of boulders quickly. Genesis walked in first, prowling the cave. Jenna climbed up slowly, glancing over the pile. Angeal blinked as Genesis wandered. The first turned, his eyes meeting Jenna's. She froze as he chuckled then turned to his friend.  
"Calm down. Other refugees like us."


	9. Chapter Eight: Adjustment

_So the refugees began to hide out in the caverns under the ruins of Banora-after Min and Genesis duked it out once more, Min coming out superior again. Jenna and Angeal had once again stood their watching for amusement._

Genesis blinked, looking up from his seat on the ledge as Min approached him.  
"Can I help you?" He grumbled, putting his copy of Loveless down with the one hand that could hold it. During their last fight (they happened frequently) Min had broken his left arm. Min sighed and shook her head, sitting beside him.  
"So that book you're constantly reading. Loveless the great piece of literature or the Manga about Nekos?" She joked and smiled at him. Genesis rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"Literature, thanks. The play."  
"...I never saw it. I wanted to. But stupid Hojo said I wasn't allowed to." Min muttered, tossing a rock in the lake. Genesis groaned lightly and chuckled.  
"Greasy haired Hojo the 'scientist?" He turned to Min as he asked this. She laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah. That's him. God he was such a pain. Always trying to get us to work in his damn tests!" She groaned.  
"What project were you?" Genesis turned to her. Min blinked.  
"Ah...I have no idea." She admitted. "See..."  
"Genesis!"  
They turned as Angeal ran over, a look of fear crossing his face.  
"We have to hide Jenna and Min. Hollander is coming."


	10. Chapter Nine: Question

_Staying under Banora with Genesis, Angeal, and Min was great for Jenna. All three of them spoke their minds, never hiding their thoughts from her. She was very content. _

"So this was your home town?" Jenna whispered as she looked over the chasm that was their hiding place, or hid the caves that were their home. Angeal sighed and nodded as he plucked one of the 'Dumb Apples' as he'd called them from a tree.  
"It was. I'm part of the reason this happened. Genesis and I." He tossed the apple to Jenna, who caught it with a confused look on her face.  
"Huh?"  
"When we deserted...we came back here for answers. We...didn't like what we found out. My last memories of it as a village...aren't pleasant." Angeal replied. Again, Jenna looked at him quizzically. Angeal groaned lightly and shook his head.  
"You're not letting me off the hook till I tell you the story, are you?"  
"No."  
"...I came to aid Genesis. We split up for a little while...I went to check on my mother...she'd taken her own life. Then the boy who I'd trained in SOLDIER walked in...jumped to a conclusion."  
"Ah." Jenna glanced at the apple in her hand for a moment before walking over to him. "You're not a killer. Or a monster." She added the last, reading his thought. Angeal sighed quietly as he looked over the chasm once more.  
"Then what am I, the person responsible for a village's destruction?"  
"You're-" Jenna froze suddenly, turning away from him.

_"So they invade the building and forget to call. Perhaps they forgot who the last person on this world who possibly can and **will** help them is. Children, I saw. The both of them. Genesis, Angeal, you better have an explanation..."_

"Jenna!"  
Jenna slowly got her focus back, staring into Angeal's panicked blue eyes. She had no doubt her own reptilian purple eyes shone with fear.  
"Hollander. He's coming. He can't know Min and I are here!" She cried out. Angeal blinked for a moment, turning to the open plain beyond.  
"He is...." He turned to Jenna for a moment and grabbed her arm.  
"Hold on!"  
"What?"  
"I said hold on!" Angeal shouted before a white feathered wing appeared from his shoulder and he took flight, holding her by the arm.

Jenna screamed and grabbed onto his central torso as she shut her eyes. _And now she thinks I'm a monster. Just great. _Angeal's thought came in clearly and Jenna opened her eyes to look at him.  
"No I don't! I just don't like heights!" She shouted and Angeal blinked before nodding.  
"Right then..." He murmered before hoisting her up more carefully until he was holding her bridal style.  
"It's more secure." He added. Jenna fell quiet, not letting go anyway, as she flushed.  
"R-right..."  
They landed near an old warehouse before Angeal placed Jenna on her feet. By then she was a bit wobbly, stumbling a bit and looked up at him.  
"...don't let anything happen to Min. Okay?" She whispered. Angeal nodded to her, taking his sword off his back and placing his brow to the flat of the blade.  
"You have my honor."


	11. Chapter Ten: How Do You Know?

Min blinked as she stared to where Angeal pointed. She'd asked where Jenna was. And he pointed to a steep, impassible cliff.  
"And how did get up there?" Min started to ask before being cut off as Genesis came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, now struggling against his grasp as Genesis groaned.  
"Angeal, stall Hollander as long as you can. She's not going to make this easy..." And the next thing Min could tell, they were in the air, soaring straight up.  
"What in the..." She whispered before closing her eyes to grasp the situation. It took a moment to close in her senses to just around her before Min gasped, her eyes shooting open.  
"You have a wing." She stated it as the fact it was. Genesis didn't reply, simply placing her on the ledge before dropping down back into the caves. Min stared out over the chasm, awestruck for a moment before Jenna ran over to her.  
"He did get you here! Thank goodness..."

Min could have accepted that Angeal was a good man. Heck, she believed it when Jenna said it. The first time. After a half an hour of listening to Jenna rave about him, being trapped on a ledge, and still trying to figure out why Genesis has a _wing_, she was grouchy.  
"Jeeze, why don't you marry the guy if you're so in love with him?" Min snapped and Jenna froze. As her face changed, a pang of guilt struck Min.  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I get grouchy when I get hungry..."  
"How do I know if I am?" Jenna whispered.  
"Huh? Ah...headaches, your stomach growls....wait to long you faint...wait longer you emaciate and die..." Min started. Jenna looked at her and laughed before shaking her head.  
"I mean how do I know...If I'm in love?"  
Min froze and looked at her life long friend, Jenna. They'd been through a lot together, most of the developments in their lives. But their powers were always different. Jenna read people down to their inner most desire, but didn't. She would only read if they were honorable and meant more then they said. Most of the people she read had meant ill will towards them, despite how nice they acted. They'd never really known anyone good enough that love was ever a concern. Now that, as Jenna had put it, they met Angeal a man whose 'honor meant more to him then his life', and Genesis 'a young man who never hid how he felt about anything', two honest men, was it going to be a problem?  
Jenna sat on the ledge s Min sighed. "I have no better idea then you on this matter. We're both new to that sort of subject...." She informed, staring at the sky. Jenna nodded, then blinked as she reached into her bag and pulled out the apple Angeal had handed her.  
"This...used to be their home town. Filled with Apple Trees. But...something was wrong with it. Shin-Ra paid for the Village of Banora for some reason. Shin-Ra also had it destroyer for that same reason, I bet." Jenna whispered, staring at it. Min stopped and looked up at her for a moment.  
"...I know how to find out."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Too Far

Jenna sighed, looking over at Min.  
"You sure about this?" She asked as Min sat with her legs crossed. Min groaned and shook her head.  
"No. I'm not. But we have nothing to do. And we need to find out _why_ Shin-Ra paid for this town. If it has anything to do with Angeal and Genesis, then I want to know." Min added. Jenna shuddered slightly for a moment.  
"Why can't we ask them?"  
"They might not tell us. Or they won't know." Min said and shrugged before shutting her eyes.

_ She had to go past everything. The explosion, Bahamut. She took a huge leap back in time, twenty-eight years earlier. She had spotted someone in then to follow, a young woman with long black hair. Someone had called her 'Gillian Hewley'. She was Angeal's mother. She worked at the Science Department of Shin-Ra. It was a lead._

__

Gillian was very beautiful, even in the white lab coat. She walked with a professional stride, adding to her appearance. She approached the other man in a white lab coat.  
"Hollander...about the project...I'm in."

The rest was a blur. Cells from some sort of organism were injected into her womb. She became pregnant...nine months later a boy was born.

Angeal.

But the mayor's wife also gave birth. Gillian's Jenova injected cells had been placed in her womb. On the same day Angeal was born, the mayor's wife gave birth.

Genesis.

Min focuses harder, back to the origin of the cells, that organism, that entity...

**Jenova.**

_**It was strange. The woman looked just like Min, but she was more regal, and clad in armor. She faced a woman who resembled Jenna...but wasn't. She held herself in a cold stance, her face emotionless as the other woman spoke.  
"Jenova! We welcomed you to this world, our home," She cried out, hand over her heart, "But you have done nothing but kill the Children of this world, the Cetra!" The second woman chuckled, and Min observed her skin was pale blue.  
"Sweet, innocent, beautiful Minerva. You wish to believe this idea of yours...that everyone has light left in them. I do not. I do not feel for those deaths. It amuses me that you still hope I will see 'the error in my ways'..." Jenova threw her head back, laughing manically.  
"Jenova!" Minerva shouted, drawing her sword, a rapier. "I do not want to kill you, but I will not let you kill this planet's children-my family!" She shouted before charging Jenova. Jenova laughed, summoning a Masamune. Sparks flew from their swords, a flash...  
"Omega, now!"**  
"MIN!" _

Min's eyes shot open and she released a scream in her terror and sat straight up. Genesis knelt in front of her, but before she could read his expression Jenna tackled her back to the ground.  
"You're safe...thank god....I was worried...you fell over...paled...then you turned cold." Jenna sobbed hysterically. Min blinked and hugged her quickly, patting her back.  
"I'm fine. I'm okay." She avoided thinking about what she saw. Jenna would hear her.  
Jenna wouldn't have heard her though, glancing at where Genesis was speaking with Angeal. She hadn't mistaken his thoughts...he was still thinking them. _Be she the Goddess Minerva or just Min...she is mysterious. What did her friend tell us about her condition?"_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Tears

Jenna sighed as she sat on the ledge over the subterranean lake. It seemed to glow softly, a comfort. The illusion she'd had...that there were no secrets in her new home...was gone. Worse, it wasn't from Angeal or Genesis-the two new people in the home. It was Min who was hiding something. For a month now, ever since she'd mediated into the past to find the truth. She'd quickly explained to Jenna about what she'd learned of Genesis and Angeal's births. Min had tried to make it easy but Jenna never had to read her before. Now she could tell Min was nervous about something, seriously worried. Min was _hiding_ something. And Jenna had discovered she _couldn't_ read her friend.  
"So she stares out, her hair blending in with the sky...or would, if you could see the sky."  
Jenna turned her head and offered a small smile as Angeal walked over to her. He was the only one who she was able to talk to now. She never got along with Genesis, and because of the distance Min was taken she couldn't talk to her. She was alone in nowhere, or would have been were it not for Angeal.  
"Hey." Jenna whispered as she faced him. Angeal sat down beside her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Something's bothering you..." He read her, like always.  
"It's nothing." Jenna lied for a moment then shook her head. "Min...she's hiding something. I don't know why. There's never been a secret between us before. She plotted our escape. I've always been able to trust her...." She began to sob and placed her arms on her knees and hen laid her head on them.  
Angeal sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
"Shhh...Jenna, Min is sill your friend. if she's not telling you something there's a good reason. I'm sure..." He whispered. Jenna continued to sob as she thought about what he was saying. Despite this, she could barely hear his words...only his heart. It was...different then hers and Min's. But it was different from Genesis's as well...Genesis has a different pulse then them all, but it didn't worry her as much. When Genesis and Angeal had first appeared, their hearts beat at the same speed...Genesis's pulse hadn't changed...  
"You've gotten sicker." Jenna whispered and lifted her head, eyes wide with terror.  
Angeal was utterly silent for a few minutes. His silent confirmation hurt, but not because he wasn't saying anything. It meant he had less time to find a cure. _But there isn't one!_ Jenna didn' know where the voice that constantly yelled this came from, but she knew it to be true.  
"...I've noticed things..." Angeal admitted. "But I'm not sure if they're connected. Nightmares every time I close my eyes. Sometimes when I'm sparring with Genesis it feels like someone else is controlling me...if only for a few seconds...a voice sometimes. I can usually ignore it...and I'd say I was crazy but Genesis hears it too...we both describe it the same way...female, cold, violent..." _If you were a cruel, sadistic, bitch it would be your voice..._  
Jenna's eyes widened further as she gulped.  
"The voice...sounds like me..."  
"I didn't say-" Angeal stopped and sighed. "Right. I forgot. You can hear me...yeah. Sounds slightly like you but not that much..."  
"Don't die." Before Jenna could stop herself she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder before sobbing again. Angeal blinked twice before hugging her back. Jenna stopped crying suddenly as their surroundings seemed to fade as Angeal sheltered her with his wing.  
"Don't...waste your tears...on a monster like me." Angeal whispered to her, lifting a finger to dab the tears away from Jenna's eyes.  
Her arm moved before she could think as she caught his hand, staring directly into his eyes.  
"I am not wasting my tears on a monster...I'm letting my tears fall because an angel is dying."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Plagued

Min stood in the caves, appropriately in a prison cell. She felt trapped ever since she'd had the vision. Min had gone off to explore the caves further that day, to avoid Jenna in all honesty. She couldn't stop thinking about that vision and was terrified Jenna would see it in her mind.  
"Damn it!" She punched the wall before collapsing on the bunk and trembling. "Why? What does it all mean?" Min shouted, sitting up as she stared through the broken wall. _...why is there a prison under what used to be a village...? I know Shin-Ra paid for it but...what don't I know...do I dare find out?_  
"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest._"  
Min turned to Genesis and glared, her eyes slits.  
"What do you want?" She snapped as he held his hands up.  
"I mean no harm. But if you plan to wander out of body again I don't suggest it...this place..." Genesis shuddered. "It has a longer history then Banora. I don't know what it was, and I don't want to. But one time Angeal slipped out under town to investigate the caves...we slept in the cells the first night. Both of us had horrible dreams that night. Of prisoners and-" He cried out suddenly, grasping his brow.  
Min's eyes widened as she rose to her feet.  
"What's going on? Genesis?" She shouted as he screamed, falling to his knees.  
"S-shut up!" He shouted, his eyes shut tight. Min knelt down slowly, a hand on his shoulder. His attacks were getting worse. She'd only found out about them because while they were fighting one day he'd fallen over screaming before she'd landed a single hit.  
"N-no! I won't hurt them!"  
Min blinked, her eyes wide as she stared at Genesis. He never told her what the voice told him to do, only that she wanted him to do horrible things.  
'_Worse then what I've already done because of her..._' Were the words he'd quoted once. Genesis was shaking, strands of his ginger hair paling before his eyes when Min shook her head.  
"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh..._" She whispered, quoting the poem they'd been reading together. When Genesis had found out she'd never seen the play or read any of the literature, he made it his quest that she learn it. Min didn't object because quotes from it seemed to calm him during the attacks.  
Genesis's shaking began to slow as he lowered a trembling hand from his brow and faced Min.  
"...is the end nigh?" He whispered as his eyes met Min's. She faltered for a moment and sighed.  
"...perhaps." Min stood up. "But I'm not about to let anyone die brooding!"  
"Has anyone told you you're bipolar?"  
"You every so often. But I'm not the one who hears a voice." Min poked him. "Go find the others. I have to prepare."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Friends

Jenna and Angeal stared at each other for a moment, absolutely still. She'd really said that just now. Angeal was the first to break the silence.  
"You really consider me an Angel then?" He whispered, moving his hand to her cheek. Jenna bit her lip for a minute and nodded.  
"You've been nothing but one for me...since I got here..." Jenna whispered, staring up into his eyes.  
"...what's tattooed on your arm? What name...?" Angeal stroked a finger down her shoulder to her wrist, causing Jenna to shiver lightly.  
"...it's not my name." She whispered and turned away. "It's the title they gave the organism I was cloned from...Jenova." Her voice was faint at the end, her eyes focused on the glowing lake.  
Angeal lifted her chin slowly and sighed.  
"You're not her. I know of Jenova. You're a gentle, sweet, kind, considerate, young woman named Jenna..." He whispered and leaned his face towards hers.  
"Angeal..." Jenna whispered as blood rushed into her cheeks. "I-"  
"Guys, Min has seemingly gone insane..."  
Jenna and Angeal separated quickly, back to back as Genesis approached from around the tunnel. _Great timing...just great..._ Jenna glanced at Genesis, mostly to ignore what she'd heard from Angeal's mind, or avoid it for now.  
"Stranger then usual?" Jenna asked. Genesis nodded slightly as he stared at the ceiling.  
"She went to the ruins of the village to gather things. I have no idea what...or why...or how she plans to do whatever it is she's plotting..." He explained. Jenna nodded once as she began to walk away.  
"I'll go help her..."

_ It was young Genesis and Angeal hanging out, and it was fairly ammusing. They were dressed in actual SOLDIER uniform, home on leave. They were talking about a former mission.  
"That was insane..." Genesis commented, popping a CD in the boombox. Angeal chuckled slightly.  
"Hey, you know-"  
"I swear if you're about to go on about Vinyl versus Compact Discs-"  
"They are better."  
"You have them because your dad left a few hundred!"  
"And if you store them right-which I do-they're a lot sturdier!"_

"Min!"  
Min turned from the rubbled she'd been digging in as Jenna ran over and smiled.  
"Hey! Just in time! I could use some help!" She grinned lightly as Jenna smiled.  
"Genesis says you went insane."  
"He hears a voice. He doesn't get a say."  
"So what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to make our hide out more interesting. If Angeal and Genesis are sick..." Min sighed and sat down, "Then they should be enjoying life then. And I'm thinking...we should get some tunes...plot some food...decorate and just hang out in general, all of us together." Min explained. Jenna nodded and began to dig with out further question.  
Min stopped for a moment.  
"How do you know what to look for?"  
"Ah...I don't." Jenna sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "I'm a bit...distracted."  
"What, was Genesis picturing me in the nude or something?" Min asked.  
"No, Angeal and I nearly kissed..."  
It took a minute for Min to grok what Jenna had said before she dropped a board and looked at her.  
"Wait-_What?_"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Trust

Angeal and Genesis had been talking peacefully when music went off.  
"What the hell..." Genesis stood up as Jenna walked back in, Min carrying a record player and Jenna carrying a pair of speakers.  
"What are you two doing?" Angeal asked, raising an eyebrow as music began playing.  
Min grinned and walked over to Genesis, placing a glow stick crown on his head. "We are celebrating life. If you two are going out, you're going out with a bang!" She exclaimed before tapping him on the nose. He blinked twice in confusion as Jenna laughed.  
"Welcome to that weird feeling that is inexplicably Min!" She shouted as Genesis began to chase Min around.  
"CD's impossible?"  
"Couldn't find Any!"  
"Liar!"  
"How do you know?"  
"So you did find some?"  
"Not telling!"  
Angeal chuckled as he came up behind Jenna, his arms folded.  
"They will never grow up, will they?" He questioned. Jenna flushed as she recalled what had almost happened and nodded.  
"But that's the sort of people they are. The types that make us more mature." She replied, walking back to the edge of the lake, but this time it was the shore rather then an over looking ledge.  
"Jenna..." Angeal sighed as he walked after her, keeping about a foot away. "...About earlier..."  
"It didn't freak me out." Jenna faced him, a serious expression on her face.  
"I was afraid you'd say that..."  
Jenna stared at him, panic all over her face to her very core.  
"Afraid? Why?"  
"It's not because I...I didn't want it to happen..." Angeal sighed as he placed his brown in his hand. _Happiest I've been in a long while..._ Jenna smiled as his thought radiated.  
"Its the happiest...I recall." She whispered, approaching him. Angeal took another step back.  
"Jenna. I probably am dying. Rapidly, faster then Genesis...you know this. There's no future if you follow me." Angeal said quickly. _You can do better..._  
Jenna fumed for a moment, not because of his reaction, but because of his reasoning.  
"For cripe's sake Angeal!" Jenna cried out. "Dreams and honor! I get you're trying to be honorable! But my dreams...my dreams are of you! Maybe not a future...." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But now. I live for _now_. And I-" Jenna's words stopped. Did she? Was she in...  
"Jenna, please-"  
"I'm in love with you Angeal! You are the most honest and honorable and brave man I've ever met!" Jenna cried out, placing her head against his chest as she began to shake, crying softly. "Don't leave me behind before you have too..."  
A few minutes passed, the only sound Genesis and Min shouting in the distance, and the song Finally, Angeal placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder, his other lifting her chin.  
"Are you sure you want to proceed?" He whispered and caressed her cheek. Jenna nodded once and sighed.  
"Absolutely." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in lightly, but stopped short, not sure what to do. Fortunately, Angeal was able to figure it out and why she stopped. A moment later he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

Genesis groaned as he collapsed on a boulder Min was sitting on top, appearing victorious.  
"Ha! I win."  
"Okay. Kansas has reached Hold On. Can you PLEASE switch to the CD player?"  
"Fine..." Min dropped down. "I'll go talk to the others about music choices."  
"How about My Bloody Valentine-" Genesis started to ask.  
"We are not listening to Loveless." Min informed before going to find Angeal and Jenna.  
Shortly she returned and looked right at Genesis.  
"Spoons. Where."  
"...not sure, why?" He looked up at Min as she began to climb up to the orchards.  
"Cause I need to gouge out my eyes."  
"What could have been that bad?"  
"Well, I found Angeal and Jenna. They were getting..._quite_ intimate. In their natural states." Min replied. It took a moment for Genesis to understand and then:  
"Aaagh! Was that necessary to tell me?" Genesis ran after her as he howled this.  
"Yes. Now you shall help me find a spoon so you can gouge out your own eyes."  
Soon their search had turned up everything but a spoon. Forks, Knifes, Sporks, even a few spatulas. But no spoons.  
"There has got to be another Shin-Ra conspiracy about the missing spoons of Banora..." Genesis murmured as Min scaled one of the dumb apple trees.  
"I have no idea..." Min shrugged as she plucked one of the blue apples and dropped down. "Catch." She added, tossing it to him. He caught it in an instant, chuckling.  
"_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_."  
"I'm happy for them too." Min giggled slightly at his way of putting it as she leaned against the tree. "You always quote that because of the boulders down there, right? Because you and Angeal went down there all the time?"  
"Mhm. I think those caverns are connected to the local orchards somehow." Genesis sighed, "Believe it or not, I used to be a farmer."  
"No way!"  
"Check if you don't believe me."  
"I can't. Not while-" Min started.  
Genesis lifted his head and laughed a bit.  
"I get it. Isn't there some other way you can tell?"  
"...well..." Min fell quiet. Genesis lifted an eyebrow.  
"There is then."  
"I can...sometimes read people's lives if I get really...close to them." Min confessed.  
"How close?"  
"Ah...kissing does it pretty well." She addded before Genesis started cracking up.  
"So who was the lucky bloke?"  
"A SOLDIER Cadet. I was the first and only girl he ever kissed. His name was Kunsel, he had orange hair, and he was gay. Much preferred guys. Favorite movie was 300. We saw it together once for the hell of it."  
Genesis chuckled softly before creeping a hand up her arm.  
"Is that so?"  
"...do you really want me to see you as a farmer that badly?" Min whispered as he held her against the tree.  
"Among other things." He whispered into her ear before kissing her.  
_  
It all came in a rush. The last few months the four of them had spent hiding together. But then...there were other problems. She felt **them:**_

_****_

Bahamut Fury. Just before her and Jenna's escape.

Bahamut. The one she'd sensed in Banora's past.

**Ifrit. Not far from Wutai. Before the war ended.**

They'd all been summoned and their powers abused, used against people...summoned by...

_**No!**_

Min jerked back as she pushed Genesis away, her eyes wide in terror.  
"_You_ did that to them! You abused the powers they entrusted you with!"  
"What?" Genesis blinked as he approached her again. At this point Min slapped him with her tattooed arm, the full word Minerva clear as she slapped him.  
"Ifrit!" She slapped him again. "Bahamut!" And she finished with a punch. "Bahamut Fury!" Genesis stumbled backwards as Min glared at him, her eyes blurring over with tears.  
"You aren't supposed to wield summons like that!" She snapped before turning on one foot.  
"Min-"  
"Leave me the hell alone!" Min snapped before running. She didn't understand why those three summons meant so much to her, but she knew she felt that way about all summons, somehow she knew. _Why?_ She thought once was a good distance away.  
"Why?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Stays the Same

Jenna opened her eyes slowly as some sunshine shone in from various spots. She yawned lightly then blinked and giggled, poking Angeal beside her under the blanket. They'd wandered to the bunker area during the night, had found a bunk and...well...  
"Morning you." She whispered as she curled up against him. Angeal opened his eyes slowly and chuckled lightly.  
"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" He whispered, caressing her cheek.  
"Mmm. Extremely." Jenna smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her. She'd been afraid of how he might be, but now she could read his mind. As clear, peaceful, and serene as hers.  
"Jenna...you should know something else..." Angeal whispered as he held her close. She looked up at him with a curious expression. She couldn't read any fear or uneasiness from his mind.  
"What?" She asked as Angeal kissed her tenderly.  
"I'm in love with you."  
"You better be..." Jenna whispered and smiled at him.  
Jenna was happier then she could have ever imagined being. She had made a mental note that Angeal was amazing, tied in amazing-ness with being in love. She couldn't imagine anything that could possibly bother her in that moment. Of course, anything is possible.  
They wound up laying there and cuddling for a few hours before getting dressed to rejoin the others. It took Jenna one moment of seeing Genesis to realize something was wrong. Angeal approached him slowly, sitting beside him.  
"Appleton Rum in the morning. Something's wrong. What happened?"  
"I blew it..." Genesis whispered lightly. Jenna blinked, spotting Min just outside packing. She darted out quickly to her friend.

Min didn't notice her at first, seemingly to busy as she ran back and fourth, stuffing things in a backpack. So Jenna rose her voice.  
"Min? What's going on?" She whispered and Min turned. She sighed and shook her head for a moment.  
"Sorry Jenna. Didn't mean to bother you." Min whispered but she kept her face shadowed.  
"What's wrong?" Jenna faced her dead on. Min's eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying about something. She sighed and shook her head.  
"I...I need to get some answers. From Shin-Ra." Min stated as she pulled the backpack over her shoulder.  
"You're leaving?" Jenna stammered as Min sighed.  
"Yeah. For a little bit."  
"Give me a second to pack, I'll go with you!"  
"No!"  
Min held her friend by the shoulder.  
"Hear me carefully. You have something with Angeal. It is a good thing. Stay with it. I will be fine." She stated. Jenna stared at her with wide confused eyes.  
"But-I was sure you and Genesis-"  
"Not today. Perhaps never." Min sighed. "There are complications. But Genesis and Angeal can keep you safe." She hugged Jenna tightly before letting go.  
"...I'll miss you. But Shin-Ra has answers I desperately need. You're like a sister to me. Shin-Ra would catch you, probably experiment. In my case...they're scared shitless. Angeal and Genesis can protect you for now...and remember...if you need me...I'll be there in a second." Min whispered before dashing off.  
Jenna stood there for a moment as she stared after her friend. Eventually Angeal walked out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Not sure what happened. Only that what ever it was ended badly. Genesis is a mess." He held her from behind, wing folding over her.  
"Don't wory. Min is sturdy. She'll be fine."  
"God I hope so..."

Min stood at the cliff overlooking Midgar, her backpack no longer the only thing she carried. A rapier hung at her belt, an apple made of Lapis Lazuli and Pearl built into the blade due to her request. Her backpack didn't carry much either. A gun, her copy of Loveless (a 'borrowed' copy from Genesis she'd packed for some reason), some non perishable food, a canteen, a compass, a map, and a watch. It was sunset, and she'd decided she'd wait for the full moon to rise that night before entering. No matter what, she knew Hollander had little to do with the experiments that made her and Jenna. Information she had to keep quiet at all costs. _Hojo...sleep as best you can because if I have my way you won't wake up in the morning..._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Origin

Moonrise came and Min was utterly silent in her movements. No one could have possibly detected her. At least, no one completely human. She was in Shin-Ra HQ in about a half an hour. Hojo was still awake it seemed, pacing in the lab. He was muttering about some sort of experiment, but Min wasn't that interested in the matter.  
"Hey!" She snapped, dropping behind him from the beams. Hojo remained oddly calm as Min drew her sword, approaching him.  
"I know now why you wouldn't let us go to see that play. And I'm telling you Jenna and I will_Never_ become Minerva and Jenova battling for the sake of the world! Do you hear me? _Never!_" Min shouted as Hojo began chuckling.  
"So you think killing me will help that so much?"  
"No. But killing you buries the truth of what we're made from. You wouldn't share the data, I would bet in fear of what would happen if someone else got a hold of it and Jenna and I became valuable for a new SOLDIER program or something. I don't try to understand mad scientists, but if I kill you Jenna will never find out what she was made from!" Min dashed forward, about to bring her blade to Hojo's neck...but another sword blocked her way and threw her back.  
Min winced as she stood up slowly and held her side, facing her new assailant. Two things came to her mind when she saw him. He was tall-at least six foot-and..._Whoosh!_ Between the height, the black trench coat, the silver hair, and oh yeah, the sword only slightly shorter then he was, Min knew immediately who he was. The final result of the Jenova Project, the only one whose wing had not yet sprouted because for some reason his cells had woven together with the Jenova cells perfectly.  
"Sephiroth." Min gasped as she attempted to stand. Before she could a sharp pain struck her shoulder and a wave of dizziness.  
"Thank you Sephiroth..." Hojo approached Min. "Tranquilizer. Helpful wasn't it? And you should remember when plotting to murder high ranking officials of Shin-Ra...SOLDIER is our security team..."  
Min glared at him despite her state of sight fading, her entire body growing numb. Hojo walked away now as Sephiroth glanced at her while the scientist made a phone call.  
"...Genesis and Angeal...told me about you." Min whispered and Sephiroth's eyes widened.  
"They're still alive?"  
"For now..."  
"Yes, Special Tech team. The Minerva Cryogenics project is back on line...get the tube ready."  
"...but they'd be pissed...particularly Angeal...if they saw you fighting for this man...this scum who can't even be called man...with out honor..." Min whispered as he sight went black.

It was by far the biggest mistake Hojo would make. Well, at least for that week. While in Cryogenic Sleep Min could meditate like never before. For one, she knew the system kept her alive. She could watch over...well, everyone. Present and past. All at the same time. She found out every dirty little thing he'd ever done. Everything she didn't know about Angeal and Genesis. And why she was in tune with the summons.

Minerva was still her. Despite the drastic difference in Jenna and Jenova, there was no clone of Minerva. She'd been reconstructed until fully healed. However when she was found, her own body had reverted to that of an infant. And she'd been kept in cryogenic sleep until Jenova had been cloned. At that point she began to grow along side Jenna. To save her. To assist her.

But Jenna couldn't be Jenova. There wasn't a trace of Jenova's personality in her.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Hope Beyond Logic

Jenna jerked awake the first night Min was gone screaming in terror. Angeal had managed to calm her down after about an hour of reassuring her that he was sure it was just a dream. For Min's sake, Jenna hoped he was right. Genesis seemed to grow more distant by the day, closing into his book more then he had before. Angeal attested to this fact personally.  
Things seemed to be peaceful for a while, all this considered, for a time. It was another couple months before Genesis interupted Jenna and Angeal's cuddling.  
"Ah...you might wanna get her out of here. Hollander's approaching. Looks uneasier then usual." He informed. Angeal nodded once as Jenna leaped to her feet.  
"Keep him busy until I get back?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Get going. Get her safe." Genesis shrugged them off before going to the main caves. Angeal sighed, picking up Jenna carefully as she shook her head. "He's been like that since she left."  
"Exactly why I don't want you getting like that."  
Jenna kept quiet now, focusing on Angeal's mind. But even he was worried. It wasn't all about Genesis and Min though...  
"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Jenna whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. Angeal's mind fell quiet as he placed her on the usual ledge.  
"Yeah. It is." Angeal hugged her tightly. "I wish...I could have introduced you to my mothe. Perhaps she could have died at peace...knowing you'd be around me when the virus took hold." He whispered before he caressed her cheek. _I'm sorry..._  
"Don't apologize. What aren't you telling me?" Jenna place a hand on the back of his wing. Angeal shuddered at the touch before speaking.  
"...Hollander wants to take Genesis and I to his lab for a while to try to make the antidote...I...think you'd be safe here."  
Jenna wanted to tell him to stay with her, going wouldn't do any good. There was no antidote. There could never be one. She wanted to stay with him until he was gone...and hoped she could just disappear then. But despite everything she knew...she wanted to be wrong. She wanted Hollander to cure both of them. She might not have needed a future with Angeal, but she wanted one. She was in love with him, and that wasn't going to change. It didn't matter if he was gone. He was her first, first in so many ways. She wanted him to have hope.  
"I'll be okay here." Jenna's first lie, a lie she'd always remember.  
"Can you get back down later?"  
"Yeah. Min and I plotted ways down a while back...I love you." She hugged Angeal tightly before kissing him deeply, lovingly, and bit lustfully. If it was the last time they'd see each other, god damn it if she wouldn't make it count.

Angeal chuckled lightly as he stared at Jenna under the waterfall.  
"Was that really necessary?"  
"I think so." Jenna whispered as she smiled at him, pulling on her clothing before walking out to him and kissing him lovingly.  
"Now hurry. Genesis is probably running out of distractions." She whispered. Angeal returned the kiss for a moment before smiling back at her.  
"...when I get back, my love...when I get back healed...care to spend the rest of our lives together?"  
Jenna stared at him for a moment with wide eyes.  
"Are you serious?" She whispered.  
"Never more serious in my life. What do you say?"  
"Of course!" Jenna hugged him tightly. Angeal laughed heartily and kissed her tenderly.  
"See you when I get back...Mrs Jenna Hewley."  
Somehow as she stood at the ledge waving to Angeal, Jenna forgot what she knew. All she could think of was the future promised to her at first. When he got back...she had time to track down Min and call her, right?

In fact, she would see Min first. But not why she hoped.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Power

_ '...what's going on?' Min's wandering mind was traversing the Life Stream, towards a mountain...a town. Something important was happening._

**Modeoheim... **

They were at an abandoned Mako Reactor. Genesis was threatening Hollander...he'd found out the antidote wasn't going to work. In fact, Hollander wasn't making one anymore. He'd stopped some time back...

It was that new SOLIDER First Class. The Puppy Angeal taught. Zack Fair. He was there to fight Genesis and arrest Hollander...

Of course Genesis was going to fight him. Genesis's temper was doing worse then ever because of his degeneration.

**Damn it Genesis! Stop it! Just get away! **

He wouldn't. No. He'd keep fighting. And in his condition it was battle he wasn't winning. He was by the railing..and losing his balance..and falling.

**No! Don't die! **  
"Genesis!"

Minerva jerked out of her meditation screaming and struggling away. She'd forgotten where she was, in that hydrogenic sleeping tube and water rushed into her lungs. She barely noticed as her vision spotted, the machines monitoring her pulse, breathing, and brain activity starts to beep and flash. None of it mattered. She let her mind drift _out_ of her body. She wouldn't let it happen! Genesis couldn't die like that...  
There he was. Genesis had landed on an outcrop by a miracle. With that Minerva faded back into her body and realized she had missed a lot. She was in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up in her arm and a few other contraptions. Hojo was outside speaking with another scientist. It was about her, but she didn't care as she looked out the window.  
"...stay safe...Jenna. Genesis." At least she wasn't in a tube now. And she wouldn't be in custody long now.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Broken

Jenna had been resting in the cot closest to the entrance when she'd heard the footsteps. She was on her feet in seconds, running to meet the source and gasped lightly. Genesis...his hair was considerably more silver then when he left. Also, he didn't notice her at first. He was distracted. And...  
"Where's Angeal?"  
Genesis blinked and faced Jenna for a moment, as if grasping she was there for the first time.  
"Ah..."_ If I had know this would happen I would have gone somewhere else. How do I tell her that...? _  
"Tell me what?" Jenna whispered as a tremor of fear entered her voice. Everything she knew was coming back to her. He faltered again as he recalled she could read minds.  
"...Angeal's disease developed rapidly. Hollander's treatment was having the opposite effect. He was losing control...so he basically threw himself against a SOLDIER knowing he wouldn't win and..."  
"No..." Jenna's hand covered her mouth as she shook her head. "No! He can't be....he said...."  
Genesis lifted his hand to put on her shoulder but Jenna pulled away.  
"I...don't believe you!" She snapped as she began to run out of the tunnels. Genesis groaned.  
"Jenna-"  
But she was gone.  
She didn't do anything but run for a long while. It was dusk before Jenna stopped. At that point she fell to her knees screaming and ripping out klumps of grass. Eventually Jenna collapsed in a heap sobbing. Much later that evening someone found her, a nurse it seemed from a local clinic. She took the trembling Jenna to the clinic, where she was given a bed and cleaned up.  
"Miss...what's your name? Miss..."  
Jenna didn't answer. She was just staring at her feet, thinking about the last time they spoke.  
_**"...when I get back, my love...when I get back healed...care to spend the rest of our lives together?"**_

"See you when I get back...Mrs Jenna Hewley."

How...could he...be gone?


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Friendship's Value

Min jerked awake with a shriek and then a yelp as her jerk yanked the IV from her arm. But it didn't stop her from trying to scramble to her feet.  
"Woah. Slow down." As the voice spoke Min turned and glared at Sephiroth.  
"You my guard or here to make sure I don't escape?"  
"Both. But my purpose here is not needed that much on account of the handcuffs securing you to the gurney..." He replied, lifting an eyebrow. Min glared venom another few seconds before glancing down at her arm and swore.  
"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" She hissed and pulled at her arm, ready to gnaw if off if necessary. "She needs me!"  
"She? I heard you muttering Genesis's name while you slept but-" Sephiroth started.  
"Shut up! Just because you can abandon your friends while they're in need doesn't mean we all can!" Min screeched at him. As his face fell Min couldn't even feel sorry for hm. Angeal and Genesis never blamed their friend for the abandonment, but hell would freeze over before Min would give up the point.  
She began to pull at her containment once more.  
"Come on! I need to help Jenna!"  
"Pardon?" Sephiroth spoke up. Min rolled her eyes once as she faced him again.  
"You are starting to annoy. Jenna is my friend."  
"What ails her...?"  
"It matters why? You've never met her!" Min exclaimed. Sephiroth reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope.  
"Can you tell me where she is?"  
"What's that?" Min tilted her head. Sephiroth chuckled slightly.  
"I'm not going to just give you my bargaining chip. Here is my offer. You tell me where to find her I go find her for you, no Shin-Ra involvement, and no harm to be done to her on my account. I hand over this note to you so you understand my intention."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Because otherwise when you try to break out I have to stop you. In my scenario you lay here with a distraction and Jenna is found, not to be found from Shin-ra."  
"Can you promise that?" Min whispered as she glanced at the window.  
"If you're First Class, Shin-Ra hardly ever checks in on your charges and such. They just cover expenses."  
'...she's in the clinic in Mideel. If you hurt her, I will know, and I _will_ kick your ass!" Min informed as she glowered. Sephiroth nodded and tossed her the envelope before walking out.  
"I'll have someone else watch the room from here on in. Don't worry. I'll find her."  
Min blinked and glanced at the Envelope. The way it had been addressed to Sephiroth looked familiar...no return address. Slowly she pulled out the letter and began to read silently.

_My friend Sephiroth,_

__

If you are getting this it means I'm gone. I know we haven't spoken in months, and if I could explain it all I would. But this isn't about me or you really. While Genesis and I were running we met two others on the run from Shin-Ra. One of them is irrelevant, by the time I've gotten to writing this she's vanished. But the other one...  
Jenna's one of the most gentle souls I've ever met. She has her quirks, but among other things she fragile. She and I have grown quite close over the time I've been away...and I fear for her safety. I need you to find her Sephiroth, and keep her safe from Shin-Ra and any others who may mean danger for her. She'll know if you're there to help or harm.  
Please. if our friendship still means something to you, find her. Jenna is fragile, and probably a combination of terrified and depressed. Protect her from harm. please.

_Angeal_

Min sighed and folded the letter slowly.  
"It would have been easier if you'd just stayed at her side Angeal..." But she was grateful he'd written the letter to make sure Jenna was safe.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: New Familiar Face

Jenna sat in one of the cots of the clinic hugging her knees and staring out the window. She didn't feel up to much. No. She didn't feel up to anything. A tray of uneaten hospital food sat on the small dresser next to her, and beside it stood an empty glass. She gulped down the water to rehydrate, for every night she'd soaked the pillow crying the night away. She'd had enough sleep in the last week to survive and heard the doctors thinking about putting her on sleeping pills. Like they'd help her feel better during the waking hours.  
"Jenna?"  
"Yes?"  
The one nurse had tried time and time again to get Jenna to open up. She didn't want to. If that nurse had just left her in the forest, maybe she could have faded away. The nurse sighed before speaking.  
"There's someone to see you..."  
"Send him in."  
"Miss?"  
"If he's here, why not send him in?" Please let it be Shin-Ra. Maybe they'd take her away. A moment passed before the guest spoke  
"Jenna. That's you, isn't it?"  
She blinked. She'd never heard the voice before, but it felt familiar. Jenna turned slowly and realized why. She'd seen the silver haired man in memories from Angeal.  
"Sephiroth. Correct?" Jenna spoke slowly, a bit wary still. Sephiroth nodded slowly as he approached, but kept a distance.  
"I was sent by way of Min. She can't come herself right now...but she's worried about you."  
"You're a First Class SOLDIER. I should trust you?"  
"Hey, just cause I work for them doesn't mean I like Shin-Ra..."_I hate most of it lately. Something fishy under it all..._  
"So then." Jenna smiled weakly. "Where are we off to?"


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Eight Weeks

_Sephiroth kept his word. Jenna was safe, and ran into Zack fairly frequently because he would work with Sephiroth. The three of them became fast friends. It was a month later that Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth were sent on a mission to Nibelheim. Jenna tagged along._

Zack blinked as they got to the Inn and Jenna ran for the bathroom.  
"Motion sickness?" He called. Jenna groaned from the bathroom as she flushed, then chuckled as she heard Zack yelp. Sephiroth had probably hit him.  
"She's never been in a car or truck before Zack..."  
"That's interesting."  
"Go call Aerith!" Jenna shouted, finding Zack's girlfriend's name in his mind. Cloud laughed as he walked in slowly.  
"He turned red as a cherry...."  
"So Cloud. Whose Tifa?" Jenna's powers were out of control lately, more then usual. She heard everything and couldn't control it. Cloud fell quiet for a moment under his helmet and Jenna leaned against the toilet.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to." She whispered as Cloud walked away. Sephiroth approached slowly and sighed.  
"You still freak them out a bit..."  
"I noticed."  
Sephiroth sighed and glanced down at Jenna who had pulled herself up.  
"Sure your okay?"  
"I don't like trucks...or cars...or anything like them."  
"How did you and Min get by?"  
"Walking and trains. Sometimes we flew."  
"You'll have to explain that sometime."  
"Uh huh. When you explain why you haven't found a girl."  
"Who says I haven't?"  
"The fan clubs." Jenna grinned lightly. "Any one of them would take you."  
"Excuse me if I'll pass on the insane fans..."  
"Sephiroth!" Zack called and Sephiroth glanced at Jenna.  
"You be okay while we investigate?"  
"I'll be fine. Go do Soldier-y things. Cloud will be around hiding from his childhood friend. If I need anything, I'll bother him."  
Jenna waited until they were gone before she started to calculate. She was thinking of sending Cloud for tampons to screw with him, but she hadn't had her period in...  
_Wait a minute. That's not right...eight weeks...?_ Jenna faltered for a moment and gasped.  
"Oh my god....oh my god...." And she threw up again.  
"Miss Jenna?" Cloud knocked on the door lightly.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Sephiroth tell you to keep an eye on me?"  
"Him and Zack. You threw up again, didn't you?"  
"...Cloud. I need you to do me a favor."  
"What?"  
"...find a pharmacy or something. Get me a pregnancy test."


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Trickery

"Min?"  
Min jerked her head up from the handcuff keeping her to the bed, barely believing her ears or eyes as Genesis approached  
"No...this is impossible. You can't be here." She whispered, staring back down at her hospital gown, which hung over a white nightgown. They'd been running more tests-and MRI most recently. Her structure was stable apparently.  
"But I am. I found you." Genesis smiled as he sat beside her.  
"I'm so sorry..." Min whispered, her eyes beginning to water. He reached up slowly and brushed a hand across her cheek, wiping her eyes.  
"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._" He quoted a segment of Loveless as he caressed her cheek.  
Min broke down into tears as she collapsed against him, sobbing. Genesis rubbed her back lightly as he lifted her chin.  
"It's all going to be alright..." He whispered before kissing her. But the first thing Min realized was that this kiss was all wrong, so different from the last...

_**This** Genesis had woken up in a lab only a few hours earlier. He had no life before that. Hojo was waiting for him, chuckling.  
"So identical...your name is Genesis. You know the play Loveless, and only care to Minerva..._

"No!"  
Min pushed Genesis away-no, she pushed the replica away.  
"You're not real! You're not him!" She screeched. folding up with her face in her knees and refusing to look up.  
"You can't pawn a fake on me Shin-Ra! Leave me alone! The real one isn't here, and I doubt he'll come for me! I didn't leave on the best of terms!" She screamed before falling back into her meditative state. Sure it was black with glowing green strands in the life stream, but she liked it there.


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Starting the Fire

Jenna stared at the smiley face on the third small plastic stick she'd checked now. She found it oddly ironic that the positive signal was optimistic. A smiley face now, before had a pink plus sign, and before that a red circle. All of the little symbols were positive.  
"Jenna? Are you alive?" Cloud called from outside the bathroom door. She sighed quietly as she pulled her skirt up. For someone she barely knew, and a Shin-Ra cadet, he was being amazingly good about babysitting.  
Babysitting.  
_Oh god. _At first all Jenna could think of was the panic that came from it all. Then came a realization as her hand slipped to her stomach. _The child is Angeal's..._  
"Jenna?" Cloud's nervous voice asked again. With out thinking, Jenna charged out and tackle hugged him with a squeal. He had been the bearer of this terrifying and exciting news.  
"Are we interrupting something?"  
Jenna turned to Zack as he and Sephiroth walked in. With out a word, she jumped off the worried looking Cloud and hugged both of them before she could think. Zack blinked as she jumped off him and tackled Sephiroth.  
"Now I know we missed something..."  
She won a few bucks in the lottery. First time she played." Cloud said quickly and Jenna glanced back to him, offering silent thanks for not telling. She turned back to the others and laughed.  
"Yeah...I guess I over reacted." She added as she took a step back. Sephiroth chuckled lightly as he shook his head.  
"Sounds like a reason to celebrate. Where do we get food..." He commented. Zack glanced at the cadet.  
"Cloud, you used to live around here. Where can we order in to the mansion?"  
"Ah...I think there's a pizza place..."

Jenna blinked as she realized she wasn't the only one awake. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she could sense a good amount of stress as she walked out of her room. _The pregnancy..._She realized. _It's enhancing my power somehow... wow. I didn't even know I could be..._ It was all very surreal still, but the anxiety was gone. She was excited now. Or had been until thenew found anxiety caused by other's people's stress hit her.  
Cloud was trying to sleep in his-but he kept thinking about Tifa. Zack was dreaming of Aerith, but he was worried, in the side of his mind. He'd spoken to Sephiroth earlier...  
"He's in the basement studying?" She whispered as she made her way downstairs. Why did a Shin-Ra based mansion have so many secret doors and other halls? She could vaguely hear someone's tragic thoughts, but she kept out of them. It was far to dark for her to dwell. Then she walked into the archive room and gasped. It was a mess. The file cabinets were overturned completely. Folders were scattered around everywhere, their contents on the walls and floor, scattered over the desks. And the stress was building with another's anxiety.  
"Sephiroth?"  
Jenna approached slowly as she walked down the shelved hallway towards where he read one file intently.  
"What's wrong?"  
"...I found my mother today." Sephiroth whispered. "Or where she is." He added, causing Jenna to blink.  
"...you've been looking for her for...like, ever. Why are you upset by this?" Jenna asked as she approached him. Sephiroth slowly looked up at her, his eyes confused with a tint of desperation.  
"Because my mother...was a cell donation into a test tube. The reason my blood could not be used...was because I am not human."  
"What? You look human to me!" Jenna exclaimed, trying to laugh it off. But she was queasy. Shit. What time was it, three?  
"Really?" Sephiroth threw the folder down and and a glossy picture came out. It was humanoid...to a point. "That _thing_ is my mother!"  
Jenna would have been able to hold in the nausea the image resurrected, except for one word on the bottom of it. One single word that was also scribbled down her arm.  
**_Jenova._** And she lost it all, falling to all fours and puking her guts out. Sephiroth faltered for a moment and knelt next to her slowly.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it on you like that..." He trailed off as Jenna wiped her mouth.  
"No, I ate more pizza then I should have..." She attempted to laugh it off. Then she realized what he was looking at. Her tattoo.  
"...are you-" He began to stammer as Jenna stood up.  
"Do I _look_ old enough to be a mother?" She stopped and corrected herself. "_Your_ mother?" But as Jenna exclaimed this she saw the hope in Sephiroth's eyes die and regretted it immediately. Why couldn't she have told him yes? She didn't know why she had that word unless...  
"...I don't think I am...but...I don't know what my connection to that project is...except I was one of the first clones..." But it was to late. He was gone. The man Angeal had entrusted he safety with was lost, and it became clear in a moment as he grabbed her by the neck and held her to the wall.  
"You're a clone of her." He pointed at the picture, no longer calling it an it. Jenna's eyes widened in terror-at his fury an at the idea.  
"N-no! I'm not!" She cried out, hoping it was the truth. "Don't say that!"  
"You are what's holding mother's cries back...your voice...so close to hers..."  
"What are you talking about? Sephiroth!" Had he gone insane that fast?  
"So you must be gone...for her to awaken..." His hand moved to the desk, where his masume lay waiting...  
"No!" Jenna screamed. "Don't kill _us!_"


	27. Chapter TwentySix: When The Smoke Clears

Jenna's heart raced rapidly as Sephiroth stared at her, then released her neck. She collapsed to the ground, gasping, but heard the confusion going on in his mind as he walked away.

_'...come now mother. Give her a chance. She's carrying Angeal's child.'  
'Sentimental and sweet, but pathetic. One girl Sephiroth.'  
'One young woman carrying a child. Angeal's child. The village that hid you from me will still die.'  
'...we'll finish this debate later.'_

He was trying to help her escape. He was giving her time to escape. Jenna stared at the picture of Jenova for a minute before standing up.  
"I'm not you..." She whispered and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to live a life..raise a child...and not make them a killer." Jenna turned and slowly began to walk down the hall before reaching the cavern and gasping, a hand going over her mouth.

_Sephiroth! How could he do this?_  
_Mom is dead...my mother is dead...Sephiroth killed them all...oh god...where's Tifa? Tifa? Don't be home in the burning inferno..._

Zack's confusion and Cloud's fear fused in such a way she fell on all fours throwing up once more. Other thoughts flashed into her mind, dying people's final thoughts. Eventually there was no one left in town so she made her way through the tunnel when she froze in place once more. Someone was in the mansion above...had ignored the burning buildings...and had concentrated on finding the survivors so as to kill them. Hojo was there.  
_No! He can't find me right now..._ Jenna's had landed on her belly involuntarily. If he found out...the child...and she fell through a rotting wall before she could think anything else.  
Jenna screamed out as she looked around and realized it was probably a crypt. That was when she heard it clearly. The dark thoughts from before. Most of the words were mumbled but she could make out some of them as she pressed an ear to the coffin.  
_Lucrecia..........project.......sicker.......Chaos..........Hojo...._ The words came with sorrow, regret, depression, anger, and unlimited Fury. He hated Hojo. That was clear...  
"Help me...please help me...that person you hate...he's near by...if he finds me I'll be captured and god knows what...but I don't care right now cause I have to escape...see I lost someone I loved too...and now I'm carrying his child but if Hojo catches me I'm terrified...what will happen to her...help me...please help me..." Jenna whispered, trembling as she heard voices down the hall and hid herself in the corner of the crypt. The cadets had almost passed when one of them looked up, light showing off her hair.  
"Hey! Hey you!"  
"..." Jenna didn't responded at this point, hoping to pull off dead. They weren't buying it apparently as they got closer. Well, one of them did, and the other went to get back up. She looked down as they got closer. Then she heard the almost silent 'click'. Then a harsh voice spoke.  
"Turn around. And walk away. Ask Hojo who he puts in the coffins."


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Run Across Ember

Jenna turned slowly, trying to understand who had come to her aid. The mind was calmer then she remember, and the appearance far from expected. For one, he was taller then her. For another, he wore an excessive amount of red. Then she wondered why he was so pale. Was he a vampire? By Sookie Stackhouse rules, no. She could read his mind. His black hair was a mess...

"How long were you in there...why?" She managed to whisper in the silence. He didn't answer, nor could she find a name in the chaos of his mind. Jenna sighed slightly and tilted her head.  
"Okay. Why are you helping me?"

"I asumme your child's father isn't Hojo."

Jenna stared at him in horror, her upchuck reflex almost rising again.  
"Dear god no!"  
"A good answer." He stated. "I suppose it was trying to make up for crimes of old." The name Lucrecia rang in his mind again. Other thoughts fled by. Jenna was silent and stood to leave before one sentence caught her.  
"Lucrecia was Sephiroth's mother? Not _Jenova_?" She was on her feet. Could she get past the guards? Could she reach him? Could she tell him?"  
"You wouldn't be able to take them." He stated. "There's too many guards. You're worrying about two."  
"Thank you for your help, but..." She tailed off for a moment. "I don't think I can just stand by."

Jenna took off with out another word. She had no idea what she was going to do. Perhaps hope the guards weren't expecting her. What happened was something she, nor the guards, expected. A purple creature with a white mane had run out of no where and attacked them. A thought came off its mind-the man from the coffin.

_Maybe. Maybe you have a shot. But you have to get there first_.

"Thank you..." She whispered before charging up the mountain.

Cloud was next to Tifa. She'd been attacked. While Jenna knew who did it she didn't want to face it. He didn't know. But every step she took was heavier, like when she went through that door something would change forever. By the time she made it through the door at the top of the stairs Jenna was sure she was showing her condition by her weight, but her belly remained flat. Zack was severely injured on the side of the room. Sephiroth was approaching the...thing in the tank, the glass broken. His masume was drawn and Jenna shouted when he swung.  
"Sephiroth!"

That was all she was able to say. As the creature's head parted from its body pain began to rack her down, starting from the neck down. Jenna began to scream, grabbing her neck, as if it would help her keep her head. All there was was pain and eventually darkness. With the darkness came numbness. And then she was gone.


End file.
